


Pink

by perledenacre



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Crack Fic, F/M, I don't think I need any warning, Short, except the mid nudity one?, first fanfic, if it offends anyone just send me a message i guess, it's only a nipple, marinette is a sinner?, so am I, they're 18!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perledenacre/pseuds/perledenacre
Summary: Okay, he knew that staying at Marinette's place the whole night was risky.  But he couldn't resist to spend more and more time with her because she was nice, sweet and cute but also because he had just discovered that she was Ladybug. He wanted to know more about her.
Well maybe that was too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's basically what happens in my head whenever I can't sleep. Sorry lol.  
> Kind of like a crack fic but not really. Late night writing is scary.

He blinked a few times.

Nipple.  
Right next to his face.  
Marinette's nipple.

He fell from the bed with a high-pitched yet almost silent shriek.

Okay, he knew that staying at Marinette's place the whole night was risky. But he couldn't resist to spend more and more time with her because she was nice, sweet and cute but also because he had just discovered that she was Ladybug.

It happened because of a stupid accident, an gigantic coincidence. After the most recent fight with an akuma in which he didn't have to use his cataclysm, he was taking a peaceful break on one of the rooftops nearby the place they had fought, dreaming about the love of his life as always. It ended up being a terribly bad idea. A pink flash below him caught his attention. She detransformed in the alley next to the building he was resting on, right before his eyes. Needless to say that once he was done asking Plagg how he could have been so blind and stupid, his kwami had already ate about 3 whole camemberts. He didn't have many opportunities to talk to her himself yet, since it was the fall holidays and he didn't have school. He had decided to use Chat as a way to get closer. She seemed way more comfortable talking to him as Chat Noir anyway, he just wanted to know more about her.

Well maybe that was too much.

There were so many risks staying here until morning because who knows what could happen, right ? He could detransform or Marinette's parents might come to check up on their daughter at any moment, only to discover that she was unconsciously sharing her bed with a weird guy wearing a costume made of leather. To be honest, being one of the heroes of Paris or not, he would have his ass kicked from the very top of the building and he wasn't so sure he could land on his legs like a real cat.

Anything was possible but this, really. The worst part was that he had been staring at it for a few minutes already, he was literally both frozen in place and on fire. Pink. It was SO PINK. He was livid, then the next second he was red. Maybe as red as Ladybug's costume. His face changed color a few times before he tried to snap out of it.

What if she woke up now ? He pressed his hands on both sides of his face. He could legitimately panic. He had the right to panic because he was so dead! Dead and buried by Ladybug herself. Marinette was a sweetheart but if she discovered that he had seen her boob while she was asleep she might as well be so mad that she would get akumatized and the whole City of Love was doomed. She would use the Eiffel Tower to smash him on the ground until he looked like a crêpe!

"Okay, calm down." He thought to himself. "She looks like she's still asleep."

Marinette -who was indeed still sleeping- had her hair down. She was 18 years old now just like him but despite her age had still kept many of her young features. Her long eyelashes were contrasting with her pale skin and cute freckles covering her cheeks. She was simply wearing her adorable pink and white pajama short and t-shirt. The exact t-shirt that was guilty of the difficult situation he was in right now, since it probably had been pushed above her chest when she turned around during her sleep. She was on her side, facing him.

It looked cute though.

He kept himself from screaming at the thought by covering his mouth with his gloved hands. Okay Adrien, focus. Now.  
Not on the boob, on the situation.

He needed a strategy. It was hard to relativize in a situation like this for a man of his age, his hormones were boiling inside and the fact that she was the love of his life and his main fantasy didn't help a bit. He needed to get out of here, now. However the risk of her waking up if he went any farther in the room was too high. Maybe she would wake up and think he had purposely watched and tried to run away. He couldn't risk that, not with his Lady. Hide the nipple and run, was it.

He slowly stretched out his arm to grab the t-shirt to try to tug it down. He grabbed it and Marinette didn't move a bit. Good. First step of the mission was a success! Now it was time for the most delicate part of his plan, which was to tug the t-shirt down. He lightly tried once. Twice. Crap. It wouldn't come down.

He let out a stressed sigh. He could not tug it down any more by fear of Marinette waking up, at this point what if she thought that he was actually the one who tugged the shirt up to look at her breast?!

Blushing more heavily, if that was even possible, he looked around him to find a solution and his eyes locked on the folded blanket  at the very end of the bed. Maybe that would work. He went to grab the cover when suddenly the young girl shifted in her sleep and started to turn around, sighlty moaning in her sleep.

Oh. The second one.

Chat Noir couldn't handle it anymore. He quickly threw the blanket with energy directly on Marinette who let out a surprised cry when it landed on her face, and rushed to the roof. He finally got out of the room and he felt like a boiling kettle in the early morning temperature. Was that steam coming out of his ears? He didn't even want to know. He extended his baton and made his way towards his place across the buildings. It was ok. She was still asleep.

Right?

Inside, the dark haired girl was lying on her side again, her eyes closed. She eventually opened one, staring at the beautiful Parisian scenery enhanced by the morning light through the window and smirked.

_Stupid cat._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Yes Marinette was awake all along. There's no way anyone could sleep with a dumb cat panicking around them haha.  
> It's actually my first time writing in english. I'm not happy with everything I wrote in there but I guess we all have to start somewhere!  
> Send me a prompt if you want me to write about the dorks™ :)
> 
> A bientôt~


End file.
